Water wave breaker assemblies are known in the art and are generally used for absorbing and suppressing the propagation of water waves on a body of water. Wave breakers are particularly useful for protecting selected portions of shorelines along lakes, rivers and oceans against the damaging erosion effects caused by the repetitive destructive force of incoming water waves. Thus, by protecting shorelines from the eroding effects of incoming waves, beaches and shorelines can replenish in sediments, vegetation and marine life shoreline structures. Furthermore, shoreline structures are also preserved.
Water wave breakers are disposed to interfere with and breakup oncoming waves by dissipating their energies and forces. Noticeable examples of the prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,878 B2, to Woodall et Al. (2003), U.S. Pat. Nos. US2002/0132539A1, to Smith (2002), U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,108, to Bishop et Al. (1997), U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,459, to Odenbach et Al. (1996), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,005, to Loeffer-Lenz (1994).
There is a need for water wave breakers that offer shoreline protection from wave motion. The water wave breaker should efficiently absorb and suppress the propagation of waves; do not require relatively elaborated and complex installation procedures for securing the latter along a shoreline; be designed for installation in shallow and relative deep waters; and should be relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture.